


【红马】凤凰和它的灰烬（润色）

by SherryRobinbird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryRobinbird/pseuds/SherryRobinbird
Summary: 对IveyLau的授翻作品《【红马】凤凰和它的灰烬》的一点润色。荣誉归于译者IveyLau和原作Blue Mousie，我什么都不拥有。此文只是一份礼物。（请原谅我的自作主张）
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IveyLau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/gifts), [Blue Mousie (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * A translation of [Phoenix and his ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386497) by [Blue Mousie (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie). 



> 小说Notes请见原文与原译。  
> 个人添加注释：马尔科的不死鸟设定与原著近期公布设定有出入。

1

“你知道吗？曾经有位很有智慧的女人对我说过这样的话：‘我此生所知最高效的、让一个坚强的男人哭泣的方法，便是与他共度春宵一夜。’这道理也适用于我们吧，我猜。”香克斯微笑着说道，嘴角的弧度中暗藏着一丝苦中作乐。

说实话，他倒没指望靠在他肩上哭泣的那位会给他什么回应。

他们赤身裸体地坐在香克斯的房间里——门锁上了，而钥匙被丢在桌子底下……又或是椅子底下？没人记得了——他们正在处理马尔科的情绪问题。他的悲痛真的需要非常久才能抚平。

香克斯是故意选择这个体位的。这个体位下，他能将马尔科混乱的表情看得清清楚楚。他并不是虐待狂，没有伤害伴侣的变态嗜好——好吧，他也许有那么一点点，但那仅限于特定的氛围和两人心情都不错时。

眼下这一切之所以会发生，和香克斯的性癖没有任何关系。这主要是为了让那个脑袋一根筋的家伙明白，有人——他是指 _每一个_ 和他关系近的人——在乎他是否安好。他们都很关心他，无论他有多不讲道理、难以安抚，他们都不会放弃关心他。

如果从旁观者的角度看，他们绝对很滑稽：激烈地吞吐着一方的分身直到理智离他而去，是爱意至深的体现。然而高潮过后又靠在分身主人的肩膀上哭着寻求安慰。

如果香克斯能辩解的话，他会说，无论这看起来多滑稽，但总之它比他料想的还要更加有效。

他把马尔科抱得更紧了——像这样的情绪崩溃，从来都不容易处理。他们就像是卡在了某种没有简单有效的办法能解决的困境中一样。有时候，需要流很多很多的眼泪，才能让人感觉仅仅是好了那么一点点。

所以，香克斯等待着。耐心是此刻他所能给出的一切了——而他的耐心也正是马尔科所需要的全部。

他没有其他能为马尔科做的事了。他吸取了上次搞砸的经验教训。上一次马尔科崩溃时，香克斯不恰当的安慰适得其反地把对方推开了。是他的错。他让马尔科头脑不清地走掉，然后将自己的一个弟弟派出去送死——是被海军大将，还是被背叛了他们团……不，是背叛了 _他们家_ 的前兄弟，杀掉的，来着？——然后，就那样，马尔科害死了一位自己的兄弟。

2

“你干嘛不把你的名字告诉我？”香克斯向昨天在混战中救了他的那人问道。

欠敌对海贼团的人一条命，是件有点尴尬的事情。罗杰船长曾经告诉过他们，纽盖特的船员们都很古怪——他们在他们之间组建起了某种海贼家庭关系。但救了对手的命？这样的愚蠢行为，香克斯甚至连想都无法想象。

但做出此举的那人就站在他右边，带着严肃的表情，不像数小时前那么表情生动了。香克斯没什么别的事好做，虽然他也能去和别的海盗一起喝酒什么的，但眼神锋利、身材出挑、沉默寡言的人身上，有什么东西吸引着他。

是时候换个策略了。

“所以，你们都是一家人？”香克斯好奇地问道。对方回避了他的问题，又或是根本懒得复述显而易见的事实。但他的确看起来比几秒前更感兴趣了。

_得手。_

“像哥哥一样，是不？”香克斯继续说。他很清楚，人们不喜欢多嘴多舌的小鬼对他们的私事打探个没完。“是我自己观察出来的。”香克斯的声音中带着些许自豪。

然后他打出一记奇袭。

“在那么大个家庭里，打飞机不容易吧？”

这话有点粗鲁，但能看到另一个人的脸尴尬得通红，也算值了。他懒散半睁的眼睛看向香克斯，直直对上他的视线。

“你需要来一发，以及现在就有机会，伙计。”

“你到底在说什么，yoi？”他发问。香克斯不知道听到他的声音时，自己的那种不寻常的感觉应该叫做什么。不过他很确定自己喜欢他的声音。

人们怎么描述现在这种发展的来着？“鱼儿上钩了”？

“哦，别装了，我也是男人嘛。没什么不能说的。”香克斯露出一个大大的、煽动性的笑容，虚情假意、一点儿也不单纯。

当他醉醺醺而异常健谈时，他最喜欢的就是精彩的勒索素材和尴尬到家的故事了。香克斯喜欢把人们的糗事捅出来，然后看着他们在众人瞩目中满脸通红、结结巴巴地辩解着。对此，巴基经验丰富。可怜人。也许香克斯该提醒一下他，虽然有好长一段时间香克斯没有作弄他了，但那也不意味着他已经安全了。

那家伙盯着他看了几秒，然后叹了口气。

“名字是马尔科。”

“这并不难，对吧！”香克斯露出了灿烂的笑容。

他总是能得到他想要的——或早、或晚，但是他等待的时间越久，他的手段就会越卑鄙。

宴会之后——那是场双方船员共同参与了的宴会——离别的时间到了。在分享美酒与故事的过程中，新的友谊开始绽放。当然，宴会的另一个后果是宿醉，以及敏感区域的微妙疼痛——除非有人逼迫他们，否则他们绝不会谈论那些疼痛是怎么造成的。

香克斯是那种愿意尝试与异性的性爱、但同时也不介意试试同性性爱的海盗之一。所以当他有上床的机会时，他想都不会多想，立刻抓住机好好利用。

事实证明，马尔科是个对失败接受不良的输家，他很不愿承认香克斯酒量比他大。也许，他成为赢家的时候会更有创意一些。他太骄傲了，不肯对香克斯多说几句香克斯喜欢的漂亮话。相反，他称呼香克斯为“傲慢的小鬼”。哈，好像马尔科自己不是一样。香克斯觉得这很有趣，但也有点烦人。

他身材很好，马尔科没有太多理由不接受来自他的一夜情邀请……香克斯感到一阵自豪。

取悦马尔科的身体的确是个挑战。尤其是对方还没完没了地抱怨着对于自大的小鬼来说提出这种邀请还早了好几百年，以及他居然自信到觉得这种程度就能让马尔科爽到之类的话，他记不得了。他在对方说个没完的时候走神了一两秒。

但总的来说，他的努力是值得的。

香克斯必须承认，马尔科是个技巧精湛的情人，非常擅长在惩罚自信过头的小鬼的同时也让他爽翻天。

最终，当香克斯的阴茎和双球在粗暴对待下不住搏动时，马尔科松开了他，允许他到达顶峰。

那时他很年轻，不怎么有耐心。带着对证明马尔科是错的的渴望，他急匆匆地离开了。

最后，他们两人都得到了自己想要的。

3

自从他们第一次相遇，已经过去了二十多年了。实际上，今年其实应该是他们不存在的关系的银婚纪念年（*译注：25年为银婚）。

而在这二十五年里，马尔科从未尝试在性生活中承担主导者角色。

香克斯知道这是为什么。其实有点好笑，每次他提议让马尔科在上面时，都会得到对方的拒绝和侮辱。他会说，过了这么多年自己居然还是以前那个愚蠢的小鬼。

原因其实是，马尔科不是领导者的类型，他更喜欢接受命令，并以履行自己的职责为首要任务。对于二把手来说，不是坏事。但对他而言就是个相当大的挑战了。而且他相信白胡子的船员们应该也挺敬畏他的。


	2. Chapter 2

4

两个小时前，本过来敲了门，并告诉香克斯大家需要他去甲板上一趟。香克斯答应他会去的，然而两个小时后，香克斯和马尔科还躺在床上没起来。

“你待着，我马上回来。”他说道。马尔科不情不愿地咕哝着，表示抗议。香克斯一走，他温暖柔软的暖炉就没有了。

香克斯发现的一件很有意思的事是，由于对方的恶魔果实能力，马尔科没办法维持舒适的体温。他的手指、足部、耳尖和鼻子的温度总是很低。马尔科在性生活中充分利用了这一点——冰凉的皮肤贴在欲火灼烧的滚烫肌肤上的触感，总是会让香克斯格外性奋。

“我不会离开太久的。”他承诺道，说完便走出了房间。

5

在他们第一次上床之后的接下来几年里，他们的会面更加频繁了。在大多数情况下，他们的会面总是伴随白胡子海贼团与罗杰海贼团的交战一起发生，起始于所有人都能看到的两人交手，而隐藏于两海贼团宴会之夜时无人能见的暗影中。

在少数情况下，他们的会面发生于港口的偶遇，接下来他们会走进无人的后巷。没有人听见过那些呻吟与肉体拍打声。没有人看见过泄密的刀光与火光的碰撞。也没有人知道那些冰冷的墙上曾有火热的肉体被推顶于其上。后巷性爱总是太潦草，不能让人彻底满足，但他们控住不住自己。他们没有时间浪费在亲吻和前戏上。总是迫不及待地扒下对方的裤子，好触摸对方赤裸的、敏感的皮肤。有时是从背后来，有时是从正面，看心情定体位。

香克斯从来不会厌倦玩弄马尔科的屁股，虽然他渐渐开始发现越来越多能激发马尔科欲望的区域。这就像在探索一块熟悉的土地，不断发现更多新细节，将那些他所熟知的谜团的全貌逐渐描绘出来。他的阴茎深埋在滚烫的、搏动着的身体里，被包裹着，热切地律动着。渴望征服，渴望用更激烈的抽插回馈每一声呻吟和哭叫。

香克斯开始明白，马尔科是一个说到做到的人，他曾经说过——

“总有一天，我会把你变成别的爱人无法满足的人，绝望地、脆弱地渴求着我的触碰。”

那时他笑个不停，根本不信对方荒谬的宣言。然而现在，每当他看到他的床伴躺在床上，或木地板上，或柔软的沙滩上，喘息着，火热的身体做好了迎接他的准备时，香克斯就会意识到，他们永远比不上那个手脚发凉、总惹他发火的男人。

在马尔科面前，他永远不会承认这一点。但不知怎的，那人从一开始就知道。他给予香克斯的每一个夜晚都是精彩绝伦的盛大表演，令他筋疲力尽，第二天醒来时，尽管比往常五小时睡眠还多睡了额外三小时，但香克斯的阴茎和胸前两点仍然还在因为昨夜被过度玩弄而红肿又敏感。

马尔科慵懒、半心半意、冷静自若，但与此同时，他也是一个经验丰富的床伴——富有激情，掌握了一大堆香克斯从来没见过的技巧。对方的嘴巴简直像是知道他的阴茎的喜好一样——只用舌头就能让他半勃，还有马尔科玩弄他双球的手……

有那么些时刻，香克斯会想，或许应该让他来做被阴茎插入的那一方，而不是身体柔韧的同时又惊人地坚不可摧的马尔科。因为他的情人从来不会累。每次他们做完，带着满足的微笑倒在床上时，他的情人从没有任何一次表现出做完爱该有的疲惫和困倦。

但有些时候，他们也会在更适合情侣的地方会面——比如在某个热门小旅馆的私密房间里。当马尔科去镇上采购船上所需的补给品时，他也会偷偷溜下船跑去镇上。船长罗杰和水手长雷利会坏笑，但并不拦他，还让他代他们向纽盖特的小鸟儿问个好。

在他们的快活的笑声中，香克斯红着耳朵，像个被调戏的小姑娘一样飞快地跑了。

香克斯从来没高调宣布过他们不存在的关系，也从来不问及马尔科的人生。他们两人都对对方的身体，而不是对方的思想和人生经历，更感兴趣。那是某种默契。有时候，做完爱之后，他们会随便讲讲莫比迪克号或奥尔杰克斯森号上的生活趣事，但大多数情况下，他们只是筋疲力尽、满足地沉浸在性爱过后的余韵中。

他们会懒洋洋地打发掉一个下午，躺在床上，半睡半醒。房间木地板下方传来人们喧哗的笑闹声。他们享受着在一起的时光，规划未来，做出约定，以及尽量牢牢记住他们最快乐的回忆。

马尔科的身体简直不可思议——他的嘴，他的手，他的屁股，甚至连他的阴茎都超棒。尽管香克斯在和他做的时候从来没碰过他的分身。他没尝过他的阴茎的味道。他做的时候总是忘记前戏，因为马尔科永远是一副准备就绪、迎接他的进入的样子。他的手在香克斯身体上探索着，熟知如何刺激他的欲望、唤醒他的感官。

他们的身体终于结合时，他的阴茎已经硬得发疼。令人愉悦的疼痛中夹杂更多的是渴望释放的急切。

然而，香克斯无法摆脱那种，他们之间似乎有什么不对劲的感觉。那种感觉就仿佛马尔科隐藏着的一个秘密。一个被人发现的话，就会变成麻烦的秘密。马尔科是出色的战士以及优秀的二把手。香克斯不会因此感到不好意思，或者自惭形愧。但他一如既往的爱好解密的性格正渴望着找到可以解开的谜题。

说实话，他们相处得很好。他不可能找到比马尔科更不可思议、更懂在该沉默时保持沉默、更强壮的伴侣了。而然马尔科身上有那种违和的气氛，让香克斯好奇到坐立难安。在床上，他躺在他的身边。他与他交手、与他亲吻的次数，比与他交谈的次数多得多。但香克斯仍然还不知道，在马尔科加入白胡子海贼团之前，他的生活是怎样的。

也许那就是问题所在——换位思考，就他自己而言，他对马尔科的信任，足以让他对他倾吐任何一个他自己的秘密吗？

6

经过那么多年后，当香克斯现如今回想起来时，他仍无法摆脱那愚蠢的、无耻的怀疑感。他走回自己的房间，计划继续和马尔科亲亲抱抱，给他更多的安慰与支持，直到他能振作起来、向白胡子海贼团剩下的船员们宣布他对他们团未来的计划。

香克斯并不确定自己会走向哪个方向，如果说他要走向任何方向的话。但无论选择公开还是隐瞒，他们的关系都会让一些人心怀不满。但他们的不满也只是白胡子之死与艾斯身世的披露后，连锁反应之下的众多恶果之一罢了。

“我回来了。”他对坐在床边的人说道。

马尔科正看向窗户外面。他沉思的姿势优美地暗示着自己神秘的内在。自从香克斯发现马尔科力量背后的小秘密后，他开始喜欢上了那种神秘。

他走到马尔科身边，玩着他头顶的金发。

“住手，yoi。”忍了一会儿之后，马尔科抱怨着想拍开他的手，但被香克斯用手一把抓住了。

“怎么了？怕会秃顶？”香克斯咧嘴坏笑，亲了亲爱人的指关节。

马尔科仍然看着天空的方向，但他叹了口气。

“臭小鬼。”

香克斯大笑起来，将手掌放在马尔科颈后，将对方拉入一个柔软的亲吻中——嘴唇碾压着嘴唇，无度索取着，直到他们因为缺氧不得不分开。

“是呀，但这小鬼有着超棒的身材和尺寸夸张的……”

“……骄傲自满。”马尔科坏笑着将了他一军。

“……嘴巴。”香克斯爆笑，“还是你的版本更有趣。”

作为回答，马尔科抓住他的衬衫领子，将他拉近，然后一记头槌磕在香克斯额头上。

“你很清楚我的‘骄傲自满’的尺寸有多夸张的。”香克斯咧嘴笑着开黄腔，完全没被马尔科的行为所阻止。

“滚蛋，yoi。”

他们享受了片刻寂静，然后香克斯严肃起来。

“你决定好未来的计划了吗？”

马尔科只嗯哼了一声表示肯定回答。

“想偷偷告诉我不？”

“会让我轻松点吗？”马尔科闭上了眼睛。

“其实不会。”

“你可以撒谎的，yoi。”

“我会等你的，所以请一定要回来。”

“我总是会回来的，yoi。哪怕已无人为我等待。”


	3. Chapter 3

7

香克斯第一次看到幻兽的蓝色火焰时——虽说是“火焰”，但并不是真正的会燃烧的火——那漂亮的再生炎舔舐着马尔科的手臂和双腿。那时香克斯醉醺醺的，看着这一幕，困惑不已，那仿佛是一场梦境。但那只不可思议的幻兽鸟儿是那么真实。它表情淡漠，甚至有点呆，让香克斯有一点点感到可惜。

后来，当他好不容易有机会跟马尔科说话时，他提起那次意外看到的场景。对方深深的沉默让香克斯担忧起来。但香克斯的担忧没有持续太久，因为马尔科微微笑着摆了摆手，云淡风轻。仿佛他会变成一只幻兽鸟儿不是什么大事。仿佛他根本不在意别人会怎么想这件事。仿佛他没有脸红，也没有眼神躲闪着不肯看香克斯的眼睛。

而香克斯，则完全相反。他抓住马尔科逼他坦白，迫切得像个收到什么珍贵礼物的小孩一样。他命令马尔科把他美丽的幻兽形态的一切细节都交代清楚——很少有人，如果不是根本没有的话，能够欣赏到的马尔科的另一面。他请求马尔科为他展示鸟形态的转化，上下左右到处摸索打量，还成功说服尴尬羞恼的凤凰带着他飞上天空兜了一圈。

在那之后，他们没有做爱，只是躺在山顶的柔软草地上，躲开其他船员，满足地享受着对方的陪伴。香克斯紧紧抱住马尔科，用力之大，以至于马尔科有一秒被勒得无法呼吸。然后他们俩都笑了起来。

“小混蛋。”马尔科评价道。他搂住了香克斯的腰，两人的鼻尖轻轻相抵，在那一刻，两人的心灵仿佛也相连了，交融在一片爱意与幸福的海洋中。

8

行刑那天是个雨天。夜色时不时被劈开天空的闪电照亮。暴雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，海军不可能找到比这更戏剧性、更适合处决哥尔·D·罗杰——海贼们尊其为王之人，的日子了。

香克斯自出海以来就一直跟随的那个人。

他的船长。

而现在他死了。被无名之辈斩首。那群懦夫对他一无所知。他们不知道，他们加入海军时做出的是什么样的决定。罗格镇的人在欢呼和庆贺，为罪犯生命的终结而兴奋，为正义再次获胜而欣喜。

但船长他长长的外套袖子里，藏着最后一个惊喜。

他告诉所有人，无论他们把他的躯体怎么处置，他的意志永远会被勇敢的男男女女所继承。他们会继续追求自由和冒险。他许诺了财富，许诺了荣耀。他的财宝是连世界政府都无法给出的巨大宝藏。

香克斯抬起头，天空漆黑一片，雨水落在屋顶、墙壁和石板街上。他看到一只表情忧郁的蓝鸟，停在酒馆的招牌上。鸟儿看着他，一动不动。

他只是在那儿。

就像是远远地陪伴自己，想要安慰自己，却不知该不该上前。一边犹豫，一边构思着安慰的话语、积攒着应对接下来即将发生的事的力量。

香克斯大笑起来，泪水涌出了眼睛。这条街道挤满了欢庆的人们，庆贺着他们活着、他们有亲朋好友的陪伴。而他站在街道上、站在人群之中，无法呼吸，满脸泪水，边笑边咳。

他膝盖发软，跪倒在坚硬的地面上。

香克斯听到了羽毛破空的声音，和震耳欲聋的沉默。鸟儿从酒馆一扇打开着的窗户飞了进去。

浑身湿透的香克斯进入到一间满是大笑着、歌唱着的人的屋子里，丰满的、咧嘴笑着的女侍者问他想来点什么酒。她说酒馆主人今天请客，今晚所有人都尽可以开怀畅饮。

但香克斯一点也不感兴趣。

他环顾四周，只感到愤怒和悲伤，他恨人们如此高兴。他们根本没有权利这么高兴。几个小时前死去的男人，在他们所有人看来，他是一个海盗，是一个被世界政府塑造出的罪犯者形象。

当他的头颅落地，所有人拍手称快。

往后余生，那一幕将永永远远成为他的噩梦。

马尔科站在上二楼的楼梯口，等待香克斯。当他看到他后，他爬上楼梯，向二楼走去。

在跟过去前，香克斯走到吧台，要了一杯他们这儿最烈的威士忌。酒保推给他一杯散发地狱深渊气味的液体，香克斯接过来一饮而尽。

他爬上二楼，走进敞着门的那间房。马尔科坐在床边，双臂撑着膝盖。

他默不作声，等着香克斯先开口说话。但香克斯没有力气开口，也根本不想说话。这漫长的一天，他已经累坏了。在走进这扇门前，香克斯满腔怒火，怨恨着人们只知道开玩笑，只知道大吃大喝庆祝，怨恨着人们高兴地说从此以后世界上少了一个作恶多端的家伙。但他遇到海贼同伴后，他只剩下深深的疲惫。

香克斯坐在马尔科边上，湿淋淋、发着抖，但他完全不在乎。寒冷比起仿佛还历历在目的场景来说，完全不算什么。

他叹了口气，终于开口道。

“他……他要下船的时候，是笑着与大家告别的。船长他……”

泪水濡湿了他的眼角，但他没有哭出来。他只是转头，亲上马尔科，用他的手捧住男人粗糙的脸颊。他触碰到一条柔软、慵懒的舌头，对方缠了上来。他们接吻，直到对氧气的需求迫使他们分开。他的嘴活过来了，他的心也感觉活过来了，但……仅此而已，他的某个部分依然死气沉沉。

不是香克斯想炫耀，但一般情况下，不管情况多不合适，他都非常欢迎来上一场长时间、不带中场休息的性爱。不管你信不信，反正就他所知，从来不会有任何一个人否认他的热情。

但今天他们俩都没有心情。他们之间的气氛太糟糕了，他们之外的世界也太糟糕了。

雨点敲打着窗户，划出一道道水痕。闪电不时照亮深蓝色的天空。闪电现在稀疏了很多，滚滚的雷声渐渐远去。

这一天快结束了，但对他们来说，这只是新的道路的开端。

然而香克斯还没做好向那避无可避的未来迈出第一步的准备。他宁愿沉沦于此刻身边的温暖，而不愿去想明天会是怎样的挑战。

“如果我现在打你一拳，会怎么样？”

马尔科看着他，叹了口气。

“我会挨上一拳，然后揍回去。”

“那来吧。”香克斯拍拍马尔科的脸颊，“来打一架，让我忘记那些事。最好永远忘记。”

“你忘不了很久的。”马尔科警告道。

“无所谓。忘上几秒都好。”

马尔科看着他，仿佛知道他的心情。

_不，那远远不够。没有任何东西能缓解他的痛苦。但陪伴与理解总好过什么都没有。_

疼痛来自胸腔深处。香克斯的心在今日支离破碎，再也拼不起来。

马尔科犹豫了一秒，然后在香克斯惊讶的注视下，跪在了他面前，开始扯他的腰带。香克斯往床上挪了些许，好让马尔科的动作更顺利。他用手肘撑在床上，支起上半身，看着那双经验丰富的手伸进他的裤子，把他未苏醒的柔软阴茎掏出来，温柔地揉搓着。马尔科缓慢的动作让他无比沮丧，他督促对方快一点，而他的情人置之不理，甚至更轻柔、更慢了。

香克斯有点挫败，但他更想知道马尔科的动作是否预示着……

他把双腿分得更大，让马尔科能有足够的空间进性那项他猜想的活动。

马尔科叹了口气，但没有不悦。说香克斯此刻的心情是惊讶的话，那是保守说法。当马尔科低下头，舔舐他阴茎前端时，香克斯感觉自己在做梦。多年以来他一直试图说服马尔科尝试下这个，争辩说给人口的感觉没有那么坏，但他从来没得到过马尔科的口活。虽然香克斯自己其实也没给人口过。

现在马尔科跪在他双腿之间，在给他口交。好笑，以及可悲。香克斯得悲惨一定境界才会让这个固执的男人低下他骄傲的头颅，用这种方式安慰他。

但他见鬼地擅长口活。

“这不是你第一次干这个吧？”香克斯喘息着。马尔科再一次吞下他的阴茎，含得比之前都要深。下半身敏感的皮肤接触着炙热、湿润的口腔黏膜，而其他部分的皮肤又湿又冷，疲惫不堪的大脑被完全相反的信号刺激得混乱无比。

马尔科半睁着眼看他一眼，没有回答。他用力吸吮口中的阴茎，几乎让香克斯感到疼痛。他伸出舌头戏弄地沿着茎身一路舔向头部，轻轻吮吸了一下敏感的龟头。

然后他停住了。

“喜欢吗，yoi？”他明知故问。香克斯罢工的大脑一时没跟上情况。

没听到回答，他开始显得有些担心。

香克斯停滞的脑袋瓜终于转了起来，他看了看眼前的情景，思考着。

“喜欢，但你还没……”

马尔科轻哼着，将他含进口中。

“你应该休息一下。”他想了想，但还是倾身向前，继续舔弄半硬的阴茎。香克斯想要集中注意力，看清他在做什么，但他累得视线模糊。于是他平躺下来，遮住自己的眼睛。

马尔科的嘴再也没停下，也没再犹豫过。他用嘴上下套弄香克斯的阴茎，直到他难以控制地挺起腰，顺着他的动作操进马尔科嘴里。然后马尔科抓住他的腰，把他牢牢按在床上。

香克斯快高潮的时候，他试图坐起来，警告马尔科，至少做点啥。但他不剩什么力气了，当高潮逼近的时候，他无力抵抗，只好祈祷马尔科能意识到——

他没料到对方会将他深深吞入并用力吸吮，直到他在自己口中射出来。

香克斯咬紧牙关，被卷上顶峰又狠狠落下。灭顶的快感让他眼前发黑了数秒。当他视野恢复后，他眨了眨眼。然后又眨巴眨巴。再眨巴眨巴。

为什么？

“睡吧，yoi。”马尔科爬上床，躺在他身边，说道。他的声音有些沙哑，在香克斯听起来有点滑稽。

“我能亲你吗？”他问。

“最好别。你的味道很糟糕。”马尔科表示。但他还是支起身子，亲了亲香克斯的额头。

虽然很困难，但香克斯还是露出了一个微笑。

“说的好像你有什么参照似的。”

马尔科坏笑。

“我还是知道一点的，yoi。现在，休息吧，等你醒了我就要收报酬了。”

“你确定吗？”

“睡吧，小混蛋。不用管我。睡吧，新的一天很快就会到的。”

9

第二天发生了一连串乱七八糟的事情。

香克斯偷偷溜去打探海军准备如何处置船长的尸体，结果差点被海军抓住。他只得知，他的遗体被妥善处理了。没有葬礼，没有坟墓，没有纪念碑。没有任何东西提醒人们，哥尔·D·罗杰是多么伟大的一个人。

他只留下的众多传说，然后便离开了这个世界。

香克斯回到酒馆的时候，马尔科正坐在床边等他。

“你去哪了，yoi？外面现在很危险，”他皱着眉头，“你可以等我一起的，yoi。”

“他们不会……甚至连个纪念碑都没有，什么都没有。为什么？”香克斯摇着头，愤怒又无助，几乎哭出来，“他不应该被这样对待！”他叫喊着，一拳砸向墙壁，但马尔科用手掌包住了他的拳头，避免了他的指关节受伤。

为什么勇敢的船长必须死？他还在壮年，还有那么多没完成的事业，为什么是他必须死？就这一次也好，该死的命运就是不能让一步，让他的船长活下去。

“那你想做什么？为你船长陪葬吗，yoi？”马尔科问。

“闭嘴！！！”香克斯大喊，一把揪住马尔科的衣领，“如果我们能战斗……如果雷利先生同意我们的请求，那么……那么也许船长有活下来的机会。”

这些话落在他自己的耳朵里，听起来都有点狗屁不通。

他松开拳头，放开了马尔科的一副。男人没有动，只是等待着。

“就算你死了，又有什么用？你觉得他们会注意到吗，yoi？”

这话很残忍，但世界本就是残酷的。

香克斯想要抗议，但却无法说出反对的话语。他知道他是对的。如果他死在这里，没人会知道。

“别死了，孩子。一场没有意义的战斗是不可能打赢的。”

他站在香克斯面前，看起来兴致缺缺、漠不关心，但他的眼睛背叛了他。他在乎，而且担心着香克斯。

“你说话就像雷利先生！他说什么为所爱之人陪葬是一项特权，只属于那些能用自己的死亡造成什么影响的人。而我的死亡毫无意义。他说得像什么宇宙真理一样。”他抱怨着。尽管他们两人都知道，香克斯话语中的苦涩意味，不是因为雷利说的不对。

恰恰相反，雷利说的的确是事实，罗杰海贼团的每一位船员都必须知晓，并且接受：就现在而言，在他们成长到足够强大、能够向世界政府或海军复仇前，他们必须忍耐。

“所以，小混蛋，你要成名，要让他们恐惧。要能改变世界，成为你船长希望你成为的样子。”马尔科说，“你要成为能证明他人生没有选错的最好证据。去告诉人们他们错了。活下去，把哥尔·D·罗杰的故事散播出去。这些比任何毫无意义的送死行径都更有效，小混蛋。”


	4. Chapter 4

10

许多年过去了，马尔科和香克斯的关系有所发展，但不变的是，他们之间最重要的是彼此带来的安全感与相互支持。

他们身边开始有人注意到了他们的关系。有些人会开开他们的玩笑。但那些真正对马尔科或香克斯重要的人，那些他们做不到不去在意其观点的人，对他们两个的亲密关系并没有表示反对。

直到有一天，一个爱笑的、冒失的年轻男孩引发的事件从根本上动摇了他们的关系，在那之后，他们许多、许多年没有交谈，也没有见面。

当香克斯回想过去的二十年时，他意识到，在那些年间，他们漂泊在不同的海域，停泊在不同的港湾，那些岛屿有时甚至连个名字都没有。他会感到懊悔。将如此亲密的人推开，并不是因为马尔科的永生，而是因为那时香克斯在一次意外情况后旧日创伤的后遗症发作。那些疼痛的老旧伤痕他曾竭力无视，但在那次意外后却终于发作，伤害了过往生活唯一幸存的美好关系，使他相信也许分开是更好的选择。

伤害在乎你的人。以愤怒回应他们的担忧与安慰。让他们感觉自己做错了，感觉心灰意冷。——没有任何借口能为这种极端过分的行为开脱。更何况，香克斯是吼了马尔科，是恬不知耻、脑子都不动地向他丢出种种指责。回想起来，那几个月是如此的漫长，如此令人筋疲力尽，直到某一天，香克斯不断动摇他们好不容易构建的关系的努力终于起了效果，马尔科不再试图接近他了。

他们的关系始于最初几月偶尔发生的两海贼团遭遇战，后来则是精心策划、制造机会的一次次会面。而在所有那些或意料之外、或意料之中的相会发生之前，香克斯从未想过，和另一个人如此亲密的感觉居然会那么让他放松、让他平静。特别是在当时那个特殊时期：他开始吸引注意了——好的注意、坏的注意，来自盟友海贼团、来自其他对立的海贼团、来自世界政府的多方面的注意。在那种情况下，朋友、盟友、同伴正是他所迫切需要的。他非常需要有人与他并肩，为胜利而战，以及在失败时支持他。

但那时，香克斯沉浸在躁动的痛苦与伤痛回忆中，忘记了他应该吸取的教训。彼时，在短短几天内他失去了太多东西，心情苦涩，愤怒不已，却又那么无助、那么害怕失去更多。

那时，他盯着小小的窗户，仿佛还能看到一只蓝鸟飞走，远远消失在地平线后方的身影。香克斯用朗姆酒把自己灌醉，苦涩地回忆起那温和的微笑，那耷拉着的半睁眼睛，那懒洋洋的态度。那些快乐与痛苦掺杂的回忆。他的奉献，他的不善表达，他的信任。被香克斯不屑一顾地抛弃的，他的信任。

而这一次，当他再次盯着马尔科飞走的身影——他即将回到他的海贼团之中，告知大家他做出的决定。香克斯知道，他们会没事的，马尔科此番离开还会再回来的。要么是带着累累伤痕，要么是凯旋，但他一定会回来的，回到他身边，回到他安全的鸟巢中。

因为此处是属于他的避风湾。虽然曾经被香克斯摧毁。但在前海贼王的海贼见习生与哥尔·D·罗杰之子相遇那天之后，香克斯付出百般努力，终于与他共同重建。

11

那天是漫长的、令人疲惫的一天。那天，在乐园的某港口，白胡子海贼团向他们驶来。那个港口很小，不常使用，仅有少数当地人知晓。偶尔会有走私和战斗在此处发生。

但香克斯喜欢这里。所以他们团会确保他们的船时不时在此处停泊，好让自家恋旧的船长能不时缅怀一下过往。

虽然这次，团员们似乎是故意停在这个港口的。本非常安静，而且一直在用审视的眼光盯着他看。

“停止你的懦夫行为，去和他谈谈。”当他们两人独自呆在香克斯的房间里，讨论完针对凯多最近突然对红发海贼团宣布保护的地区产生的浓厚兴趣、红发团接下来该如何行动之后，本说道，“谁知道你要过多久才会有下一次机会？”

香克斯倒抽一口冷气，龇牙咧嘴起来。

“还有，确保他留下来过夜。你非常需要跟他上床。而且我们也非常需要你跟他上床，船长。”

本极少这样跟他说话。以一种玩笑的模式，跟一位朋友聊天。而不是他更惯常的作为大副，与他尊敬的长官说话。

因此，香克斯鼓起勇气，带上一瓶他最喜欢的酒，前去面对他的宿命——不管怎么说，他都应该道歉。很久以前他就该道歉了，为自己曾经怒吼的那些蠢话以及他造成的这一切，道歉。那个时候，香克斯没能理智地对待自己突然的残疾。即使那不是任何人的错，不怪那孩子，更不怪马尔科，也不能怪他自己。那只是场不幸的意外。

当他走近莫比迪克号时，船舷上有个年轻的、戴着顶橘色牛仔帽的黑发男孩无聊地斜坐着。

香克斯更靠近一些时，他咧嘴笑起来。他发现那孩子时在本该当值的时候睡着了。如果马尔科看到了，他肯定会被狠狠打脑袋，所以香克帮了个小忙，让他免于悲惨命运。

“哟，小子，马尔科在哪？”

没有回答，只有另一声响亮的呼噜。啧啧，好小子。

香克斯四下看看，在不远处发现一个斜靠着墙的身影。他站在阴影中，但香克斯不会认错，那正是他的情人。

“你有什么事吗，yoi？”

一句中性的，谨慎的问话。非常适合作为一场正式谈话的开端。

香克斯注视着他。好一会儿之后，他微笑起来。

“我只是随便走走。”

马尔科走上前来。他面无表情——既不是无聊的，也不是懒洋洋的，也不是嘴角微噙一抹笑意的。香克斯怀念那些神秘费解的细微表情。对方苍白的皮肤能以微妙不同的深浅带上些许粉色，正如此刻。那么多年过去了，这点竟一直没变。

他们对视着，然后马尔科叹了口气。他知道，当香克斯犟起来，他能有多固执。

“喂，”马尔科一脚踢在睡着的小孩的屁股上。

一声疼痛与愤怒的咆哮吼了一半，戛然而止。虽然他没说完，但相信要不是这孩子制止了自己，指不定会有什么不堪的咒骂从他嘴里冒出来。

“马尔科？我以为是……对不起。”他道歉。

他脸上窘迫的尬笑让香克斯隐隐想起了什么人。但他太专注盯着马尔科恼怒与喜爱相混合的表情，没有仔细追究那种感觉。

他们在沉默中尴尬地站着——他怀疑马尔科是故意的。就为了看那孩子更加不安的样子。真是坏心眼的大哥——香克斯无法抑制自己的笑声。

于是，那孩子皱起眉头，终于注意到了他的在场。

他眨眨眼，然后——

“你为什么不早点叫醒我！”嘶声对马尔科低吼。

“哦，现在应该是谁在当值来着，yoi？”

那孩子脸红了——那张带雀斑的小脸蛋红得冒烟。真的相当可爱。要是能每天都用各种办法让他脸红成这样，一定会很有趣。

“别那么凶嘛，马尔科。这孩子可能是累了。”香克斯辩护到。而小孩半点不领情，反而生气了，不过他闭上了嘴，没把他的真实想法向陌生人吼出来。

一个有良好礼仪的海贼。好吧，白胡子的团员总是有点稀奇古怪的，再加一个奇怪的孩子也不是什么让人惊讶的事情。

马尔科又叹了口气，指指香克斯。

“小子，他是红发香克斯。”他介绍道，用上了一种仿佛介绍谁等候多时的某人的语气。

那小子眨巴眨巴眼睛，仿佛没跟上状况，但很快，他脸上展露出一个灿烂的、惊喜的笑容，然后转身面向香克斯。他从船舷护栏上跳下来，站在香克斯面前，激动得像个小孩子。香克斯还没来得及反应过来，就看见他俯身——

“谢谢您救了我橡皮脑袋的白痴弟弟！”

——鞠了一躬？

这回轮到香克斯茫然地眨巴眨巴眼睛了。但关键词“橡皮脑袋”触发了某个开关，他眼前一亮，

“我都不知道那小子有哥哥呢！”

他放声大笑。黑发孩子转头看看马尔科的反应，但男人只是交叉着手，斜靠着墙，用一种谨慎的随意看着他们的互动。

“他还好吗？”香克斯问道，“我上一次见到他的时候，他想成为海贼！真是个小疯子。”他语气中饱含喜爱之情。

“是的，他没完没了地讲你的事情。他告诉我们，你给了他那顶草帽。我搞恶作剧想偷它的时候，他差点咬我一口。”

“那是我送他的告别礼物。是我船长留给我的遗……”香克斯突然停住了。

这不是他应该向另一个海贼团的团员讲述的故事。这孩子太年轻了，没有经历过那个时代。年轻一代的海贼们脑袋里，并没有那些传奇故事，以及疯狂的许诺，来激励他们在大海上航行、与他们的命运搏斗。

“所以，他还是想当上海贼王吗？我还以为等我们航行到下一个岛的时候，那孩子就会忘光自己说过什么傻话呢。”香克斯笑了起来。

那孩子也跟着笑起来，但似乎有些勉强。

“谢谢您救了他。如果不是您，我们大概永远都不会遇见。”他说着，揉了揉自己的后颈。那是感到不舒服的迹象。

“别担心，我很乐意。那小子可有趣了。”

黑发男孩点点头，然后走回了船上。他路过了马尔科身边，但什么也没再说了。

他奇怪的举止让香克斯挑起一边眉毛，但他从马尔科那儿的全部回答只是轻轻的摇头。

“不是该由我讲述的秘密。”马尔科说。

他们陷入凝重的沉默中。

香克斯究竟要怎么做，才能纠正他们的关系，才能不要把情况搞得更加难堪呢？

“我带了我最喜欢的酒。”他从瑟缩的微笑开始试起。

“老爹现在在睡觉。这会儿不是商谈的最佳时机。”马尔科说道。他的眼睛没有看向他，而是盯着棕色的酒瓶，里面装着高度数烈酒。香克斯举着瓶子已经有一会儿了。

这比香克斯想象中的还要更加困难。

“我不是来找他的。”

又是凝重的沉默。

接下来的数分钟里，他们面对面站着，谁也不说话，只是评估着对方的想法。

然后马尔科叹了一口气。

“哟，艾斯，我离开一下，你盯着点甲板。还有告诉萨奇，我看着呢，别捣蛋。”他带着异常严肃的表情，向艾斯说道。

“好的，”一声闷笑，“老爹问起来的话，怎么说？”

“就说某个红头发的白痴终于把脑袋里那坨玩意儿打理清楚了（got his head out of his ass）。”马尔科坏笑着答道。

“啥？”传来一声虚弱的细微尖叫。

香克斯试图不要露出苦相。不过看到马尔科还愿意跟他说话，他也没有怨言了。就他那天曾说的那些话，值得马尔科用更糟糕的态度对他。

然而，马尔科就站在他边上——他心头涌上强烈的怀念，足以证明本一直以来都是正确的。

事情本可以好受得多，如果香克斯能有一个人一直陪在他身边的话。如果能有那样一个人，见证他的光辉时刻，以及他的失意时刻。见证他最脆弱易伤的时刻，共享那些私密时光。如果能有那样一个人，与他那样的亲密。

——如果他有爱人的陪伴的话。

“你到底来不来，yoi？”马尔科领先了他好几步后，停下来问道。

“啊，当然。”香克斯笑起来，许多年以来，他终于放松下来，仿佛肩头卸下了什么沉重的负担，“怎么能不来，你不是最喜欢我的屁股了吗。”

“说什么梦话呢，小混蛋。”

当香克斯一巴掌拍上马尔科的背，却没有被对方拍开他的手时，他知道，他们会没事了。过去他曾向错误地发泄出来的愤怒与过于长久的迷茫统统被原谅了。而接下来的将会是他一生中最难忘的夜晚之一。

“我真的很抱歉。”香克斯轻声低语着，微微侵入马尔科的安全距离，靠向对方。

“我知道，小混蛋。我知道的。”

12

两年后，香克斯又违背了一个承诺。

当蓝色的鸟儿找上他，静静地停在一旁，等待着，观察着的时候，香克斯脑子里想的全是凯多的无理要求。他摧毁了香克斯地盘上的一个村庄，试图向他展示谁才是真正的海上皇帝。

“我现在没空，”香克斯咆哮道，“我他妈现在正忙着教训一个无耻下流的混账东西。你就不能等……”

他还没说完，那鸟儿就愤怒又受伤地啼鸣一声，飞走了。

“我想，你可能犯了大错，”本仰头看着天空，告诉香克斯，“今天清晨他就来了，一直在等你。即便从我站的这里望过去，我都能感受到他的焦躁不安。”

香克斯发出含糊而愤怒的声音。

为什么马尔科就不能以人形接近他，然后开口说话就好呢。

“他以前从来没有用那个形态在我们面前现身过。”本沉思着，故意地指出了这一点，即使他知道香克斯已经感到无比愧疚了，“我希望，那是你下一次见到他的时候能处理好的事情。”

香克斯叹气，揉起了他的左肩。这个习惯是那场意外后新养成的。每当他预感到危机，他的伤口就会疼起来。

“希望你是对的。”

13

只需要看一眼那个名字。仅仅一眼，香克斯就明白了。

_“不是该由我讲述的秘密”。_

香克斯一拳砸在贴着悬赏令的墙上。砸在那眼熟的阴郁表情，和“波特卡斯·D·艾斯”的名字上。

为什么他不能早一点意识到？

为什么马尔科什么都不说？

_为什么我又一次感到如此的软弱无能？_

14

他们下一次会面并没有像他希望的那样发展。

他们只短暂地对视了一眼，然后马尔科就离开了甲板，留他与他的船长商谈。

香克斯觉得，这次被他搞砸的，恐怕是无法原谅的事情。

纽盖特向他保证，他们还会有见面的机会的，他只需要耐心一些。

然而需要等多久？老人并没有说。

他们都心知肚明。如果那孩子死了的话……

香克斯做出保证，他一定会帮忙的，最坏的设想一定不会成为现实。然而与此同时，他也在默默祈祷着，为那孩子的性命祈祷。

也为马尔科能原谅他而祈祷。


	5. Chapter 5

15

香克斯回想着，到底是发生了怎样奇妙的一连串事件，才会让他们变成现在这样——被困在没有办法飞出去的船长房间里——他的结论是，除了“复杂”，他没有其他的词好形容他们的经历。他知道这场谈话是他们必需的。那两个部分都是必需的。无论马尔科多么强烈地抵触或拒绝接受现实，他都必须谈谈。

装作一副无所谓的样子，既不能使他高兴起来，也不能使他得到满足。甜蜜的小错觉随时都可能破碎，然后强迫马尔科面对无情的现实：他家里最小的弟弟死了。而那现实会瞬间将他拖入自责的深渊。而现实的另一方面则是，白胡子主动选择了为他的孩子们断后，只为他们能安全撤离战场，只为给他们一个活下去、享受生活的机会，而不是被海军抓住，烂在因佩尔监狱里，或是以正义之名被处决。

最痛苦的事情莫过于，看着那位影响力巨大的世界最强之人曾经坐过的位置，看着曾被称为海上皇帝的那人组建的这个不可战胜的海贼团，意识到需要自己来填补那人离去后的空位了。

因此，香克斯和马尔科需要梳理好自己的情绪，向对方坦白，并一起决定究竟如何处理他们这段怪异的关系。

香克斯看向窗子，微笑起来。他房间的窗子太小，马尔科是不可能以鸟形态从那里飞出去的。

连这些小细节都在帮他的忙。

“什么事这么好笑，yoi？！”马尔科怒吼道，瞪着他的眼神仿佛他是他最大的仇敌。

此时此刻，他说不定还真的是。

“我们。”香克斯回答中的确凿语气让对方更生气了。

他们，是他所听说过的对古怪的一对儿——随着他们关系好好坏坏，两边的海贼团 _全体_ 都试图阻止或解决他们的问题，好让两海贼团本就充满变故的生活能稍稍简单以及平静那么一丁点儿。

马尔科皱眉，但没有发表意见，只是像香克斯的方向投来匕首一样锐利的瞪视。他以那种可爱的防范姿势交叉着双手，试图解决眼下的问题：香克斯的固执和诡异。

但说真的，这事就像它看起来那么简单。没有需要线索或提示才能揭发的暗藏的诡计。它就是一个明明白白的挑战，连规则都非常清晰明了。最大的障碍不过是，马尔科可能会发现，在他目前被悲痛和悔恨强烈摧残的状态下，这个挑战不那么容易应对。仅此而已。

持续的沉默不是香克斯想要的回应。他会继续执行他的计划，来帮助马尔科。虽然他也不愿意，但如果有需要的话，他会逼迫对方乖乖合作的。毕竟，四皇的名号不仅仅是名号而已，也不仅仅是将恐惧植入敌人们的内心，那代表了他具有无论如何都要将自己的目标实现的力量。

舞台背景已经搭好，香克斯继续上演计划的下一幕。

“你老啦，马尔科。这么简单就被我逮住了？”他咧嘴笑着，心知肚明无论是言语还是肢体语言的挑衅，此刻都会被他视为严重的威胁，而不是无害的玩笑。在任何其他情况下，都会让马尔科微笑起来的言行，在这种情况下只会被视为具有危害性的举动。

然而，第一拳并没有像他想象的那样落下。他预想的是重重的、承载着超过马尔科负荷极限的痛苦情绪的一拳，重到甚至能揍疼他本人的一拳。

然而现实中的一拳则是：根本就没落下、不存在的一拳。

香克斯眨眨眼，皱起眉头。

“怎么回事，老头子？连挣扎都懒得尝试啦？”他引诱着马尔科。但除了被瞪一眼以外，他没有得到任何回应。

香克斯是在试图激起情绪的大爆发，而不是在看着一张冷漠的面具，对吧？然而马尔科脸上绘满了不在乎、不关心、无所谓，那层完美的漠不关心的表面根本没有任何一条暗示着面具即将崩溃的小裂缝。马尔科的感情已经防备到到一丁点儿小波动都逃不出来的地步了吗？

然后，香克斯突然被什么推了——是马尔科的情绪还是只是他的愤怒*——他被推得一屁股跌坐在床上，被床狠狠绊了一下。

（*Then something pushed him –were it Marco's feelings or just his anger 著名“Is That A Gun In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me”梗的变体。虽然此处肯定不是什么硬邦邦的东西啦。）

哦，这才像话嘛。他无法自制地笑了出来。

“漂亮，”香克斯称赞道，“我完全没料到你会这样袭击我。”

“那你太傻了，yoi。”马尔科轻声喃喃道。他声音中有什么轻柔地回响着。不是消沉的，也不是攻击性的……

啊。是悲伤。

香克斯轻哼道，

“对啊，我太傻了，应该想到的。”

这样还远远不够。但知道自己稍稍打动了这个脑袋一根筋的家伙，哪怕只有一点点，也足以让他充满成就感，精神振奋地加倍努力。

“如果你想离开，那你得先说服我。”香克斯摆出了他的挑战。马尔科露出惊讶的表情。“不过，想赢我可没那么容易。”

比方说，他得说出香克斯想要听到的话才行。这个未说明的条件是留给马尔科自己猜的。

男人一定意识到有什么事情超出他的预料了。他太聪明了，不可能想不到这一切之所以会发生的可能原因。但是，他的头脑在焦虑和苦恼中迷路了太久，此时任何试图登上思维列车的危险的、聪明的念头，都撞在了厚厚的、阻碍一切思考活动的钝痛回忆阻碍上。所以，最后，马尔科并没能想明白来龙去脉、警备地防范起香克斯即将摧残他的记忆与神智的毒手。反而，那些思考只让他更困惑了。

这种办法是唯一的办法了，所以香克斯只得用这样的极端措施，来阻止马尔科未来再次崩溃。阻止这个死脑筋的笨蛋无意识地自残——又或者更糟糕的，无意识地伤害到他的兄弟们。

为了表明自己严肃地态度，香克斯在木地板上盘腿坐下，等着看好戏上演。他脸上厚颜无耻、快咧到耳朵根的坏笑，与他眼神表述的意思完全一致：挑衅马尔科，等着看他会做出什么非凡举动。不然的话，香克斯是不会停止自己的把戏的。

“你到底想要什么，yoi？”他警惕地后退一步，问着。然后被香克斯放肆的大笑定住了。

“你退缩了？哒哈哈哈哈！我从来没想到我能活着看到这一幕——不死鸟马尔科的后退！”他坏笑着，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光彩。

“你到底在干什么，yoi？”马尔科再次质问道，这一次语气更强硬了些。

他语气强压和掩藏着的愤怒，此刻终于如水落石出般展露无遗。正如香克斯所希望的——他也不喜欢那么做，但是马尔科必须先崩溃。伤口只有先揭开，才能好转。

香克斯闭上眼睛，准备好在说出下一句话时，迎来对方的怒拳——

“你觉得我是在做什么呢？”

马尔科没有回答。他抿紧嘴唇，皱起了眉头。对香克斯的意图，他有所怀疑了，但没有确凿证据。所以他继续站在原地不动，观察着香克斯。

“所以，你的回答是？”香克斯的声音低沉下来，带上了几分危险。

以及欲望。

马尔科眼睛领悟地瞪大，下一秒他爆发出挫败沮丧的尖声咆哮。

“把钥匙给我！”他命令道，伸出手索要钥匙，因为自己得出的结论而涨红了脸，“我没心情跟你搞这个，yoi！”

香克斯吐吐舌头，拒绝向马尔科想杀人般的气场屈服。

“我就想要场痛快的性爱，马尔科。就这样而已。”

任何有眼睛的人，都能戳穿这个明摆着的、赤裸裸的谎言。然而马尔科显然是很久以前就闭上自己的眼睛了，所以他真的信了。然后终于，他挥出了拳头，强有力的一拳。

香克斯给足了他时间让他慢慢冷静下来。他大吼大叫，破口大骂，拽着他的衣领又揍了他一拳。然后，又过了几秒，香克斯决定差不多是时候进行计划的下一步了。于是他抓住马尔科的手腕，用一种简直能折断他们的力道阻止他的继续发作——有可能他真的折断了马尔科的手腕？看着情人咬紧牙关的疼痛表情，香克斯推测。

“你不觉得，是时候回报我的好心了吗？”

再加上一点点耐心。

这种行为很没格调。比香克斯所能忍受的还要卑鄙。但是马尔科数日前的举动表明了，这一次必须采取极端措施，才能让他从愧疚中解脱出来了。自从马林梵多战役中被击败后，他谁也不理，自个儿在负罪感中越陷越深。

马尔科猛地挣开，仿佛香克斯的衣服着了火。他试图逃走。但他并没能退太远，香克斯命令他服从的锐利眼神让他有点迷糊。

“来吧，马尔科，好好使用你的身体。”香克斯怂恿着，用手肘撑起身体，望向他情人的眼中，“你的耐力，总该比只有一条胳膊的我更好吧。”

马尔科此刻的眼神中载满了痛苦。很疼。非常非常的疼。如果香克斯不是已经做好面对这样剧烈的反应的心理准备，他此刻一定也会体会到那种痛楚。极度的受伤正渐渐浮现，挣扎着想显露出来，想赤裸裸地暴露在日光下，想从马尔科焦虑不安的思绪黑暗角落里爬出来。

现在，他一定是终于明白了这次突兀的会面地目的，以及香克斯为他设下的陷阱到底是什么。并且，他内心有那么一部分一定是已经同意了。因为突然间，马尔科整个身体都垮了下来。

“你为什么要这么做，yoi？”

他的语调发生了变化。就仿佛他彻底明白了香克斯的阴谋。香克斯松了一口气，权衡了下要不要使用那冗长的解释说明——算了吧。香克斯服从了他内心的倾向。他宁可用行动向马尔科解释。

香克斯将手放在他情人的腰间，然后抬起头，直直地看向他的眼睛。

“你会明白的。相信我就好。”他安抚的语气听起来很奇怪，考虑到此刻他们的情绪其实都相当的紧绷。

他索要得很多，能给予得却只有一个小小的承诺。而且还是没有保证的承诺。但是马尔科闭上了眼睛，苦笑起来。

“你是疯了吧，yoi。”他爬上床，端坐在自己脚后跟上，“不过，无所谓了。反正我也没什么好损失的了。”马尔科宣布到，然后开始脱自己的衣服。脱到一半的时候，他被香克斯轻轻抚摸上昨天战斗留下的伤疤的手指打断了。

这会儿，公开布诚什么的帮不了他们了。于是香克斯保持沉默。尽管他知道，他此次行动能成功，有一部分功劳要归功于剩下的白胡子海贼团团员。如果不是他们的存在，马尔科不会来找他讨论眼下的情况。他甚至不会主动寻求帮助，或者建议。肩膀上有他们的负担，马尔科才会找上他。而这宝贵的机会之窗，香克斯不打算浪费。

“怎么，想退缩了？”他挪挪膝盖，顶了顶马尔科的屁股。

他的情人盯着他看了好长一段时间，然后叹了口气。他看起来平静多了，不再怒气冲冲，只是显得有点烦香克斯。以及不妥当地只脱了一半。

他的上半身仿佛免疫了时光的冲刷似的，永远那么完美，适合抚摸，适合赞美。

当他开始继续脱掉自己剩下的衣服，香克斯知道自己赢了。

“要给你准备一下不，yoi？”马尔科坏笑着，抬起膝盖扯掉自己的裤子。他的阴茎还是柔软的，甚至连半勃都没有。

“或许我应该先给你准备一下？”香克斯咧嘴笑道。

半小时之后，马尔科啜泣着，靠在那条强壮的胳膊的臂弯中。

而香克斯，则开始讲述，“你知道吗？曾经有位很有智慧的女人对我说过这样的话……”

16

当他看着马尔科被柔软被单包裹的身体时，香克斯好奇，这是否就是他们两人命中注定的结局？尽管在过去的二十五年间，他们有起有落、有甜蜜有分离，但最后，他们总能找到指向对方的道路，以及解决两人间巨大差异的办法。

在他再次与路飞相遇后，某些事情告诉香克斯，是时候驶进平静的港湾了。他可以享受享受一年两年的安稳生活了。用不着很奢侈，也用不着多夸张，足够两人共同生活即可。也许，他的船员们也会跟他一起走。然后，在那之后。或许某一天，冒险在召唤、世界又需要它的保护者时，他们会再次一同扬帆起航。

但在那天到来前，在平静的生活开始了数月之后。香克斯做出了决定。他决定请马尔科正式与他开展恋情，就像很多其他情侣会做的那样，盲目地、疯狂地共赴爱河。东海和平的村庄是最好的同居地选择——没有人胆敢袭击现任海贼王的家乡，而且这里的居民友好又善良。

被喜爱、被接纳是马尔科最大的恐惧，却也是他最深的渴望。即使他没有明显地表现出来。但这个问题一直就在那儿，让他不愿意与人太过接近。当他担任医生角色时，马尔科会像对待珍宝一样小心翼翼地治疗病患，全身心地关注他们的苦恼，当他成功解除了他们的痛苦后，他会露出令人心安的微笑。当然，这一切的前提是他的病患乖乖按医嘱服药。

那天稍晚时，在平和的傍晚，他们躺在床上，像青少年一样紧紧依偎着，眼中看不见世界只看得见彼此。马尔科在他左臂上使用了自己的再生炎。老旧的伤口早已痊愈，但偶尔，仍然会用跳动的疼痛提醒香克斯它的存在。

“已经不疼了。”当蓝色火焰覆盖他的皮肤时，香克斯安慰着马尔科。

“那小子真的很讨你喜欢，是不是？”马尔科露出微笑，专心操纵着火炎。

“哒哈哈哈哈哈，你这是在吃他的醋吗？因为他更喜欢我一点？”

马尔科怒瞪他一眼，但他不好的情绪只存活了一两秒。他很快微笑起来，暗示着自己脑中此刻某些恶作剧的念头，

“要是我说是的呢，yoi？”

香克斯皱起眉头，露出一副仿佛被马尔科抢走了草帽一样的见鬼表情。

“喂诶！你好讨厌！把帽子还给我！”

“自己来抢啊，yoi！”

大笑和叫嚷持续了好一阵子，直到最后一缕阳光隐没在地平线下，宁静的夜色降临。

他们的人生充实而圆满。

**Author's Note:**

> 撸顺了一些句子，修改了一些译法，都是在原译的基础上做的。再一次，请原谅我的自作主张。声明：我什么都不拥有。授翻译者IveyLau和原作Blue Mousie辛苦了。如果这份礼物能被喜欢就更好了


End file.
